This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of forming an image based on image data obtained by converting an optically scanned image into an electrical signal, generated by a computer, or transmitted from an external apparatus, also capable of transmitting image data to an external apparatus.
Conventionally, it is possible to use a reader and a printer of a digital copying machine separately as an image reading apparatus and an image output apparatus, respectively. Therefore, the digital copying machine can be used as an image output apparatus by connecting with a conventional computer through an external interface, a plurality of digital copying machines (a plurality sets of readers and printers) can be connected with each other, the plurality of digital copying machines can be partitioned into readers and printers, and they can be connected with each other. Thus, a system attaining high performance printing capability is recently proposed, controlling the above printers and readers by a central processing unit (CPU). More specifically, the CPU control them so as to construct one system, then driving a plurality of printers simultaneously.
In a system configured by the above described digital copying machines, it is an outstanding object to achieve high speed printing by driving a plurality of printers simultaneously.
However, in the aforesaid system controlled by the central processing unit (CPU), a reader and a printer which can be connected to the CPU, or a number of sets of digital copying machines must be decided in advance, or the number of sets is limited, therefore there arises a problem in view of flexible expansion of the system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which is flexible in expanding a system.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: reading means for optically reading an original image; converting means for converting the image read by the reading means into a digital image signal; storage means for storing the digital image signal; input/output means for outputting the digital image stored in the storage means to a first external apparatus, and for inputting a digital image signal generated by a second external apparatus; change-over means for changing input and output of the input/output means; relay means for relaying the digital image signal generated by the second external apparatus to the first external apparatus; communication means for communicating with the first and/or second external apparatus in order to control the input and output of the digital image signal by the input/output means and/or to control the relay of the digital image signals by the relaying means; image forming means for forming an image on the basis of the digital image signal stored in the storage means or of the digital image signal which is generated or relayed by the second external apparatus and which is inputted by the input/output means; output means for outputting the image formed by the image forming means onto recording medium; and control means for at least controlling the input and output of the digital image signal by the input/output means, the change-over between input and output by the change-over means, communication with the first and/or second external apparatus by the communication means, and the image forming by the image forming means.
In accordance with the present invention as described above, digital image data converted from the read original image is stored, and the image is outputted by transmitting to an external device by switching the function of the input/output means to xe2x80x9coutputxe2x80x9d, or an image is outputted by forming the image based on the image data or on image data generated in an external device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexibly expandable image processing system. According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing system comprising a plurality of image forming apparatus, each apparatus comprising first and second interface means for inputting/outputting an image signal to/from the other image forming apparatus, image forming means for forming an image, and control means for controlling the input/output of the image signal in said first and second interface means, and controlling a supply of an image signal to said image forming means, wherein said control means has a mode for concurrently supplying input image signal from one of said first and second interface means, to said image forming means and the rest of said first and second interface means so that the same image can be formed in more than one image forming apparatuses.
In accordance with the present invention as described above, image data originating from one source is distributed into a plurality of image forming apparatuses so that the same image can be concurrently formed in the plurality of image forming apparatuses.
The present invention is particularly advantageous since input and output control of a digital image signal and/or communication for relay control can be internally performed in an apparatus, if a system is constructed of a plurality of apparatus as explained above, a special apparatus for controlling the entire system becomes unnecessary, and a system which does not depends on functions of the special apparatus can be composed, thus a system having flexibility in expansion can be constructed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.